Je t'aime depuis l'aube des temps
by Roselia Tracy
Summary: Harry n'est plus marié à Ginny mais veille sur leur second fils, a défaut d'avoir son ainé et sa cadette. Drago a perdu le sien parce qu'il préfère la compagnie masculine.. Chacun fait sa vie de son côté, sans penser à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une biche noire aux yeux mordorés, les ramènent à se revoir.. et à se vouloir.
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _Ceci est une toute nouvelle histoire de Harry Potter. Cela se passe après la naissance des enfants Potter et du fils Malefoy. Comme je suis très affectueuse du Drarry, j'ai décidé d'en faire de même. Pour le plaisir et parce que j'aime écrire._

 _Tout les personnages d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je m'en sers que pour le plaisir d'écrire une Fanfiction sur cet univers qu'elle a créer et partager avec nous au point de nous faire encore rêver même après toute ses années._

 _Je compte bien aussi écrire une autre fiction Harry Potter mais ou Harry finira avec Ginny et que Malefoy, Héhé, finira avec une femme très particulière. Je n'en dirais pas plus sur ce petit bout là et je me concentrerais sur le Drarry a posté. Je n'ai rien prévu comme chapitre. Pas plus comme longueur. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus publié quoi que ce soit ici. Je garde cependant mon compte parce que j'aime la plupart des Drarry que je lis à commencer par ceux de Rose Malefoy dont j'admire toujours autant le travail. Ainsi que celui de l'écrivain Hissha dont le travail est très agréable à lire._

 _Pour l'heure, cela sera simple. Hormis les personnages et l'univers de J. , seul la biche noire est a moi, une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit. Elle pourrait éventuellement conduire ce premier texte à une longue fiction mettant en scène d'autres personnages de mon invention, tiré du jeu sur mobile d'Harry Potter ou alors d'un tout autre genre de personnage différent de celui-ci._

 _Je n'en dirais pas plus mais sachez que cela sera du Drarry. Je pense poster le premier chapitre demain. Et pour mes adorables fans, je les encourages à me retrouver sur Wattpad, sous le pseudonyme de WitchandDragon, mon nom de plume sur ce site.  
_

 _Je ne m'attarderais pas plus.  
_

 _Le contenu sera de type M car j'aime faire dans l'érotisme donc aux homophobes et moins de 18 ou 16 ans, car de nos jours, à cet âge là, on peut lire ce genre de contenue, passez votre chemin. Pour les autres, Bonne lecture ~_

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

L'air était agréable. Terriblement agréable en ce mois d'été. De la fenêtre de sa demeure, Harry, observateur, songeait à tant de choses. Il s'était marié avec Ginny, avait trois adorables enfants, était un bon père. Mais Il y a tout juste un an, le divorce entre lui et Ginny était tombé. Sa fille et son aîné lui en voulaient de cet décision tandis qu'Albus, le second, le voulait bien plus que le nouveau compagnon de leur mère. Un sorcier hautain. Mauvais et aristocrate, imbu de lui-même et maltraitant Harry plus bas que terre, en dépit de la guerre. Mais celle-ci n'était plus donc il pouvait tout se permettre, même lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un sorcier trop chanceux. Mais cela, Albus ne l'autorisait pas.

Harry comprenait leur rage à lui, son ex-femme et ses enfants. Mais faire semblant d'aimer était bien pire que de se séparer d'elle. Ils devaient le comprendre d'eux-mêmes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut un sursaut quand elle apparut. Une biche venait de surgir du fouret dans le petit espace verdoyant de son jardin. Cela aurait pu être normal, presque commun puisqu'Harry avait déménagé en pleine campagne, dans une grande demeure, collé à une forêt. Mais le détail qui changea tout fut la couleur de la robe de la biche. Noire. Comme les ténèbres. Comme ses cheveux. Elle était la preuve que la rareté existait encore en ce monde. Elle ne semblait pas blessée et regarda un peu partout. Il eut la chance d'entrapercevoir son regard mordoré. Puis un bruit la fit se tendre. Il tourna la tête une seconde pour voir que la saison de la chasse avait commencé, d'ou l'inquiétude de la créature.

Emerveillé par la nuance de ses yeux et celle de sa robe, il eut envie de bouger mais n'en fit rien. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle était bien trop belle et élégante presque irréelle. Rapidement, elle repartit, s'étant imprimé dans son esprit. Depuis son mariage, Harry s'était découvert une passion pour le fusain et la peinture. A l'époque, il dessinait de tant à autre mais peu à cause de Voldemort. Combattre le mage noir ne lui permettait pas de dessiner et le quidditch était la bouffée d'air frais à cet époque. Mais après leur confrontation, la guerre, Harry s'était remis à dessiner. La plupart de ses oeuvres représentait les êtres disparus. Ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred. Poussé par son inspirations, il eut l'audace de dessiner et peindre Severus et envoya le colis, de façon anonyme à Malfoy, durant son retour dans son manoir, après avoir été libéré, grâce à lui.

Un dernier geste généreux envers son ennemi d'école et de toujours. Mais celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Cette biche l'inspira. Il finit par se rendre dans son atelier, aucunement privé mais si calme et tranquille, à l'autre bout de la maison, pour commencer son oeuvre. Il en fut tellement inspiré qu'il ignora ou n'entendit tout simplement pas les coups à la porte.

\- **Calme toi, maman**! S'écria Albus, ayant ouvert la porte.

Pour cause, il détenait les clés de cet immense demeure.

\- **Il aurait pu se rappeler que tu venais quand même. Marcus ne te ferais surement pas ce coup** , lui rappela sa mère, mesquine envers son père.

Le jeune garçon soupira. Ses parents s'étaient séparés. Et malgré les journeaux, il était l'un des seuls à savoir que son père demeurait seul depuis le divorce. Aussi, le fait que sa mère ne cesse de critiquer son père dans son dos, agaçait énormément Albus qu'il finit par ne plus y répondre.

 **\- Papa**? Appela Albus, cherchant son père.

 **\- Al**? fut la réponse à cet appel.

Une voix masculine mais surement pas celle de son paternel. Teddy apparut au détour d'un couloir. Parce qu'il avait les mêmes caractéristiques de sa mère, il avait encore changé la nuance de ses cheveux pour un bleu clair très jolis, se mariant habilement avec ses yeux marrons, héritage de son père. Une couleur qui choqua Ginny, surpris de le voir là alors qu'elle le pensait chez Androméda.

\- **Ted** ! S'écria Albus, toujours content de revoir son cousin.

Avec un énorme plaisir, Teddy acceuillit celui-ci dans ses bras. Il salua dignement Ginny. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas Ginny. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait choisi cette idiot d'aristocrate une semaine après seulement son divorce avec Harry. Il était clair que le jeune métamorphe préféré nettement Drago Malefoy qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois plutôt que cette femme aux cheveux rouges qu'il fixait depuis un certain moment.

 **\- Ou est papa**? demanda Albus, levant les yeux vers lui.

\- **Dans son atelier, je pense. Il semblait inspiré quand je l'ai croisé. Toque à sa porte et ne t'en fais pas, il sera content de te voir** , assura le jeune homme, souriant.

Content de savoir cela, albus lâcha Teddy et fonça rapidement voir son père. Laissés seuls, l'un en face de l'autre, Teddy toisa Ginny avec un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle toisa férocement la décoration faite par Harry.

\- **De si mauvais goûts** , se plaignit-elle, soupirant au passage.

\- **Je te l'accorde. Surtout quand on te regarde.**

Ses paroles eurent le don de mettre la jeune femme en colère. Elle était peut-être plus du goût de cet homme mais c'était elle qui avait porté ses enfants.

\- **Je te permets pas de..**

 **\- De quoi ? Je dis ce que je pense. Je ne t'aime pas. Et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Il est peut-être plus pittoyable que Marcus comme tu l'as craché une fois mais il a le mérite de vivre sa vie comme il le veut et d'aimer sincèrement. Peux-tu en dire autant**?

 **\- Assurément**! s'écria Ginny.

\- **J'en doute. Tu divorces et une semaine après, j'apprends que tu sorts avec un aristocrate alors qu'il demeure encore seul.**

Coincée par ce constact, Ginny finit par partir, non sans claquer la porte au passage. Amusée par sa façon d'agir, Ted alla à la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange. Il trouverait le moyen de rendre son parrain heureux, à défaut que celui-ci se remarie.

.

Harry Termina rapidement son oeuvre de la biche noire. Elle fut d'ailleurs entreposé à Poudlard, dernier cadeau d'un élève aimant son école et sa seule véritable demeure depuis ses 11 ans. La directrice, Minerva Mcgonagall en fut tellement touchée et fascinée par ce tableau, qu'elle le fit accroché parmi les autres dans les escaliers. Le fait qu'il soit immobile, à la demande de son créateur, fut la grande intrigue de l'école. Son immobilité contrairement à tout les autres, attisèrent tant d'enfant qui observèrent le tableau avec intérêt. Il représentait toute l'imagination d'un homme divorcé. Personne n'ignorait que son auteur n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter, ancien élève de Poudlard. Même dans les cachots du château, un homme, beau et blonds, extrèmement raffiné jusque dans ses cours, filleul de Severus Rogue, un grand professeur en potion, maîtrisant parfaitement cette matière plutôt que tout autre, donnait son cours sans favoriser la maison dont il était le directeur.

Oh oui, Drago connaissait parfaitement l'existence de ce tableau immobile mais en vue de ses cours et des devoirs à corriger, il n'avait jamais eu le temps, ou ne l'avait jamais vraiment pris.

\- **Noire**? Murmura un jeune garçon, surpris et faisant partie de la maison des lions.

 **\- Bah oui. Et il bouge pas apparemment. Je suis allé voir de moi-même. Aucun mouvement,** rétorqua son partenaire, joyeux.

 **\- Faut que je le vois.**

Drago s'approcha de ses deux élèves silencieusement en souriant. Il les écouta rapidement puis fit claquer ses doigts près de leur oreille pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Rapidement, les deux élèves cessèrent de parler de cette biche et se concentrèrent sans attendre sur le cours et la potion à faire. Malgré ce petit passage, Drago continua de faire son cours. Oh bien évidemment, il sermona une élève qui ne semblait pas suffisamment concentrée, au point de mélanger deux ingrédients néfastes à la potion jusqu'à ce que l'heure de cours ne soit terminé. Libéré de ses élèves, il souffla un bon coup, jetant un oeil à son planning de la journée. Son prochain cours se passait avec les premiers années.

Une mise en bouche pour ses prochaines victimes. Et un rappelle de la sienne quand il vit son parrain prendre en grippe son cher ennemi dés leur premier cours. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il commença à préparer ce fameux cours le temps que ses petits élèves arrivent devant la porte de sa classe.

Durant ce laps de temps, le souvenir de la biche noire lui revint. Une biche noire. Par ses connaissances en tant que jeune chasseur, de par ses moments d'apprentissages avec son père, que cette créature existait mais était une vraie rareté. Beaucoup pensée à une malédictus comme Nagini, à l'origine, une belle jeune indonésienne. Mais il n'en savait vraiment rien. Surtout qu'en plus, la plupart des biches détenait une robe marron, clair ou foncé mais jamais noire. Le fait qu'un tel tableau d'une tel créature puisse se trouvait dans le château lui donna envie de le voir de lui-même. Surtout si Harry Potter en était le donateur et le créateur. Mais en dépit de son envie, ce fut avec une certaine joie qu'il reçut ses élèves.

Tous étaient couchés et comme de coutume, qu'il soit professeur comme préfet à une époque, Drago effectua sa ronde. Il dut passer par les escaliers et eut le loisir de tomber sur lui. Ce fameux tableau. Le choc fut immense. surtout pour lui. L'inconnu qui avait envoyé ce fameux tableau de son parrain avait le même style que Potter. Et, même sans lui demander directement à lui ou le professeur Mcgonagall, il fut certains d'une chose. Potter était l'auteur de ce tableau mais aussi celui qui lui avait offert le portrait de Severus. Il ne dit rien et continua de fixer le tableau. Même après la guerre, même après la dureté même de leur séparation, du à des divergences d'opinion ou encore parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, ce garçon devenu un homme avait tenu à lui offrir un tel présent. Pourtant il s'en rappelait bien. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Enfin, pas du début, vu qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais leur rivalité et leur haine naquirent de ce premier jour. Quand Potter refusa de serrer effrontément sa main. Depuis, une guerre sans merci avait débuté.

Violente et moqueuse. Puissante aussi. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Potter contre Malefoy. Harry face à Drago. Sans s'arrêter. Se cherchant des yeux. Se croisant pour mieux se Haïr. Encore et encore et encore. Et puis, ensuite, plus rien. Plus de Potter déambulant dans les couloirs. Plus de Malefoy se pavanant face à lui. Juste Harry, auror de sa promotion, reconvertit en peintre à ses heures et libraire non loin de chez lui après avoir quitter les aurors. Juste Drago, ancien mangemort, à présent professeur de potion à Poudlard en dehors d'écrivain. Juste eux. Aucun nom. Aucune rivalité. Juste des pères laissés par les autres, abandonnés à leur travail. Drago avait encore l'excitant du couloir. Quand d'un tournant, son rival, sa némésis, ce prince des lions apparaissait et se diriger vers lui, écoutant ses deux amis d'un sourire amusé. Puis une confrontation. Par dépit ou par envie pour le serpent. Juste pour que Potter sache qu'il était là. Qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Jamais. Mais il l'avait lâché. Au nom de la paix. Au nom du mariage ou tout simplement de la fatigue.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis. Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire ? Rien. Prendre des nouvelles puis ensuite rien. Le silence serait revenu et les auraient séparés deux fois plus. Ce constat fit naître un autre sourire à Drago. Cela aurait été possible si ce tableau et son design, identique à celui de son propre cadeau, ne lui avait donné une bonne raison de rendre visite à cet homme. Harry Potter aurait bientôt des explications à lui fournir.

.

Comme promis, Drago vint voir Harry. Grâce à Neville Londubat, il arriva non sans mal devant sa demeure, plus proche de celles des moldues que celle des sorciers. Sachant que celui-ci était seul, pour cause, son fils Albus était chez l'autre aristocrate et Teddy profitait de ses grand-parents. Il donna donc un briève coup à la porte. A ce moment là, Harry se tenait en cuisine, lisant un livre avec la soudaine envie de faire un gâteau. Etant en repos et profitant un peu de sa tranquillité, Il eut un sursaut en entendant le coup à la porte. Il n'attendait personne. Aussi, il s'approcha d'elle pour ouvrit sur un visage aussi connu qu'insolite. Drago Malefoy, apparemment remonté, se tenait là, sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait pu facilement le reconnaitre à cause de ce regard gris, si propre à lui, en plus de ses sourcils froncés et de sa respiration erratique.

\- **Malefoy ? Je.. C'est une surprise**? Lança Harry, brisant le silence et les pensées de l'aristocrate.

Harry Potter. Il avait changé. Il avait des cheveux noirs, plus longs mais toujours aussi indisciplinés, une très joli barbe, surement bien agréable au toucher. Il incarnait cette sauvagerie, cette virilité forte qu'il avait entraperçut durant leur joug d'adolescents. Son pull noir était à sa taille, ce qui changeait de ses anciens vêtements. Ce vêtement l'affinait, semblant collé à son corps tout autant que son jean, bien que coloré de peinture. Sans qu'Harry le remarque, Drago devina une taille très agréable. Surement qu'il savait et saurait s'en servir.

 **\- Bonjour Potter. Artiste quand tu ne défends la veuve et l'orphelin** , plaisanta le sorcier et professeur de potion.

Encore surpris, Harry finit par fermait les yeux une seconde pour ensuite observa sa némésis. Le voilà. L'homme raffinée. Le noble des sorciers, toujours parfaitement impeccable. Son costume noir, sur mesure et trois pièces, ses cheveux blonds rabattus en arrière, à la manière de son père bien que ceux-ci aient gardés le fait d'être courts. Drago Malefoy, son exact contraire. Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans retenus. Comprenant un peu la gêne et l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve, Harry s'écarta rapidement.

\- **Entre, je t'en prie.**

L'invitation fit frémir quelques secondes Drago mais il entra tout de même. La chaleur et le calme de la demeure l'intriguèrent, lui qui connaissait le sorcier pour le savoir constamment entouré de bruit, le voici entouré d'une forêt épaisse et sombre, au milles et une découverte. Le feuillage vert des arbres était de la même nuance que ses yeux bien que ceux-ci brillaient plus de vie tandis que la nature devait attendre la fraîcheur du matin. Et son intérieur, richement décoré et emplis de quiétude ferait presque fondre les barrières que l'aristocrate s'était érigé.

 **\- C'est..,** commença Drago, regardant autour de lui.

\- **Sauvage**? termina Harry, une pointe d'humour dans la voix, refermant la porte et prenant la direction de la cuisine. **Je te sers quelque chose**?

 **\- Un Whisky, s'il te plait.**

Bien qu'ils se haïssent dans leur jeunesse, La politesse de drago fut appréciable. Et le silence revint, gênant et agaçant. Curieux de découvrir l'univers du garçon transformé en homme, Drago se dirigea vers le salon. Trois canapés situé en face d'une épaisse cheminée ou brulait un feu agréable, deux trois bibliothèque entourant une fenêtre menant au jardin ou encore près d'une porte menant à une autre pièce. Une sensation d'euphorie et de tendresse, tel que devait l'être la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comme l'était Potter. Celui-ci revint avec deux verres bien remplis de Whisky, souriant. Malefoy avait facilement pris sa place dans l'un des canapés de son salon. Les jambes croisés, le regard posé sur chaque objet de la pièce. Bien qu'amusé, Harry déposa le verre sur la table basse, représentant un lion et un serpent. Un petit secret de fabrication fait par un artiste sorcier. Il prit place en face de lui.

 **\- Que me vaux ta visite**? demanda Potter, curieux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 **\- C'est toi, l'artiste du cadeau anonyme représentant Rogue.**

L'assurance et l'affirmation de cette phrase lui fit comprendre que toute histoire absurde dans l'intention de démanteler la vérité était inutilisable dans ce cas précis.

 **\- Comment ais-je été trahi**?

Le professeur de potion eut à son tour, un sourire, buvant une gorgée de son liquide ambré pour ensuite fixer sa némésis sans détour. Et ils reprirent leur combat visuel, sans flancher, sans ciller. Tel des égaux.

\- **Belle Biche. Noir, des yeux mordorés. Pourquoi un tel cadeau envers l'école, Potter**? demanda Drago, curieux.

\- **On n'oublie jamais sa maison** , fut la réponse d'Harry, le regard plongé dans son propre verre.

La nostalgie inscrite dans son regard lui arracha un tendre sourire. Potter et son affection pour ce vieux château.

\- **Toujours aussi généreux, apparemment.**

Bien que le ton fut moqueur, Harry ne se sentit aucunement gêné. Il connaissait assez Malefoy pour savoir que tout haine s'était enfuie. Ils avaient dépassés ce stade.

\- **Au point même de m'offrir un portrait de mon parrain,** continua Drago. **Pourtant, de souvenirs, nous n'avions que de la haine l'un envers l'autre** , rappela-t-il au passage.

Oh oui. Harry se rappelait bien de tout cela. Chaque couloirs, chaque classe, chaque lieu était marqué de leur insultes. En fixant le liquide ambré, il peut se revoir, plus jeune, répondre à Malefoy, le défier et l'insulter, le coeur palpitant, la rage au corps. Tout ces moments avaient fait d'Harry, un homme combattif et sauvage parfois. Ginny pouvait le dire. Le meilleur sexe de sa vie se trouvait dans les bras de son ex-mari même si, pour se venger, elle dénigrait Harry. Mais il fut un temps ou elle s'en vantait tellement qu'Harry lui fit une scène, lui rappelant que leurs moments intimes ne concernaient qu'eux et pas la population sorcière. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas parader, jamais en fait, avec elle à ses fêtes de riches ou de la bonne société sorcière.

Il avait toujours fui la célébrité, même dans les couloirs de l'école. Drago vida son verre d'une traite, jetant un oeil sur son rival d'adolescent. Sa posture était comme calme, même s'il devinait à ses épaules crispés, qu'il était fatigué et anxieux, cette barbe qui le rendait plus affolant, pour l'homme qu'était Drago, quand bien même qu'ils détiennent le même sexe, ses yeux verts si particuliers et brillants, ses cheveux noirs désordonnés et incoiffables, à présent longs, arrivant à mi-épaules. Tout en lui était excitant. Bien qu'il soit un sorcier purement aristocrate, la beauté sauvage de son ennemi et ses penchants sexuels étaient le signe d'un désir à combler.

\- **Et donc tu as divorcer**? rappela Drago, souriant, son verre toujours sur la table basse.

 **\- Oui. Cela ne marchait plus entre Ginny et moi. Donc, on s'est séparer.**

 **\- Et vos enfants**? demanda Malefoy, curieux.

\- **James et Lily me détestent. Albus me demande encore. Il cherche plus mon contact que celui de son beau-père.**

 **\- Je vois.**

Harry vut le sourire nostalgique de Drago qui en disait long sur la vie familial de celui-ci. D'après les journeaux, Astoria avait eu gain de cause à son divorce, privant Drago de la possibilité de voir son fils Scorpius. Celui-ci ne voulait d'ailleurs plus avoir affaire à son père à cause de ses préférences sexuels. Avoir un père attiré par les hommes était une abberration. Il l'avait lui-même affirmé aux journeaux sorciers. Ces mots brisèrent Drago. Harry comprenait la douleur de son ennemi d'enfance. Mais en le regardant, il n'arrivait plus à voir un ennemi en lui. Juste un homme à la vie rangé et concentré sur des adolescents sorciers. Une façon de se rapprocher de ce qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir et voir malgré l'amour paternel qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son fils, Scorpius.

\- **Malefoy** , commença Harry.

\- **Epargne-moi ta pitié. J'ai accepté malgré moi de signer ce contrat entre lui et moi** , coupa Drago, le regard fixé sur son verre vide.

\- **Idée stupide d'une mère mauvaise et vengeresse** , fit remarquer Harry.

 **\- Que**?

Potter se leva, sans lui laisser le temps de poser sa question, pour se diriger en cuisine. Les paroles de son hôte ne cessèrent de passer et repasser dans son esprit. Oui, Astoria s'était vengée habilement bien, ne lui permettant aucun échappatoire. L'idée que Potter ait pu subir tel chose le choqua. Surtout vu son héroisme durant la guerre. Désirant démêler le vrai du faux, Drago se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre, le trouvant en pleine contemplation d'une photo de lui et ses trois enfants, souriant à l'appareil.

 **\- Potter**?

L'homme reposa le cadre et se tourna vers lui. Ce regard vert, autrefois hais, avait cette nuance sombre qu'il recherchait tant. Poussé par il ne sait quel pulsions. Il s'avança, volontairement vers lui et, prenant d'une main ferme, sa nuque, il colla sa bouche à la sienne. Harry se tendit, surpris par ce geste, tentant de se défaire de sa poigne, sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais le mouvement du pouce de Drago sur sa nuque, apaisa sa rage alors que le baiser prit une saveur bien connue. Les deux hommes prolongèrent le baiser, animé d'une fougue et de pulsions animales jusqu'à vouloir s'arracher les vêtements de l'autre pour plus de contact.

\- **Parrain ? Je suis rentré**! Annonça Teddy.

Sa voix ramena les deux hommes à une dur réalité. Ils n'étaient pas amants. Ils n'étaient pas aimants l'un envers l'autre. Et ce contact fit paniquer Malefoy qui disparut dans un craquement sourd alors qu'Harry se tint au tableau de travail de cuisine. Ce fut un parrain semblant désarmé, le regard brillant et les lèvres comme attaques que Teddy découvrit.

 **\- Parrain ? Ca va**? Demanda Ted, surpris de le voir aussi euphorique que tremblant.

Bien que sonné par ce baiser ou cette soudaine réaction, l'auror ferma les yeux et reprit son verre pour le nettoyer.

\- **Je vais très bien.**

Voir le sourire de son parrain rassura le jeune sorcier qui se douta d'une chose superbe. Comme une visite imprévue et un baiser bien trop bon pour les deux coupables.

.

Trois semaines. Trois simples semaines ou l'atelier d'Harry fut envahis par le même homme quand le souvenir de la biche ne lui revenait pas entre deux coups de fusains. Drago n'était pas revenu. Que cela soit pour s'excuser ou recommencer. Harry s'était fait une raison. Le besoin urgent ressentit par les deux hommes n'était qu'un besoin. En y repensant, ils l'avaient contenté et maintenant, c'était fini. Ils n'en reprendraient plus. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils étaient Potter et Maelfoy. Ils sont les ennemis de l'enfance passé dans Poudlard. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Pas même pour une éventuelle relation. Cela n'était pas possible entre le héros d'une guerre et le soldat du mal. Peu importe ce qu'ils attendaient de la vie. Bien que pour Harry, la vie avait retrouvé le moyen de lui rendre sa force et sa joie mais que ses choix et la réalité avait rattrapé jusqu'à faire de ses enfants, des êtres qui le détestaient pour ses mêmes choix.

Plongé dans les devoirs de son fils, Albus, il réfléchit. D'après les dires de son fils, le garçon avait violemment engueulé sa mère pour la stupidité de sa demande même d'appeler son nouveau compagnon, papa. Et ça, Albus l'avait éffrontément refusé. Il avait grondé et grogné, rappelant à son frère et sa soeur qu'ils avaient déjà un père qui les adorait. Et qu'ils l'avaient repoussé trés cruellement. Après un dernier cri de rage, il avait pris ses affaires, bien décidé à envoyer se faire foutre sa mère et cet homme. Oui, il aimait sa mère mais pas quand elle agissait ainsi. Harry fut surpris de trouver Albus devant lui, le visage larmoyant et énervé. Il l'avait pris aussitôt dans ses bras pour ensuite l'encourageait à aller se doucher.

Docile et obéissant, Albus accéda à la requête de son père qui alla rapidement préparer le chocolat chaud habituelle de son cadet. Albus le savait. Il existait un cahier ou était entreposé les petites préférences de lui, James et Lily. Son père le gardait précieusement pour ne jamais oublier. Pour garder le peu de lien qui restait de ses enfants.

\- **Alors papa ? Tu y arrives**? demanda Albus.

Les potions. Forcément, il ne s'en sortait pas. Lui et cette manière n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre depuis son tout premier cours avec Rogue.

\- **Pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais été fait pour cette matière** , plaisanta Harry.

\- **J'ai un peu de mal pour celle-ci aussi. Pourtant, le professeur Malefoy est hyper clair dans ses explications** , soupira le garçon, terminant une rédaction sur la métamorphose.

Harry releva la tête. Il avait oublier que Malefoy était le professeur de son fils. Curieux de savoir les ressentis de son fils à l'égard de son ennemi, il sourit.

 **\- Tu aimes bien ton professeur**? Demanda-t-il, souriant.

Albus parut surpris sur le moment. Il se mit à réfléchir après cela. Harry retint un rire nerveux en le voyant faire.

\- **Ca demande un temps de réfléxion**?

\- **Pas vraiment. Mais depuis trois semaines, Mr Malefoy semble destabilisé. Comme si ses pensées étaient bloqués sur une seule chose** , expliqua Albus.

\- **Sur une seule chose**? répéta Harry, dont le souvenir du baiser lui revint.

\- **Oui. Il nous fait pas payer mais on sent bien qu'il est ailleurs et cela nous surprends.**

Les mots de son fils le firent réfléchir. A vrai dire, lui aussi était bloqué sur ce fameux souvenir si poignant ou passionné puisse-t-il être. Mais Malefoy n'était pas revenu et le baiser était un vieux souvenir de trois semaines pour les deux hommes. Malgré les jours qui passaient, il demeurait si frais. Harry se sentit marqué par ses lèvres masculines. Sauvages, Fines, passionnés. Il était assez émerveillé d'avoir presque encore le goût de Malefoy sur les siennes. Sa poigne fut violente. C'était celle d'un homme après tout. Malefoy était un homme. Tout comme lui.

\- **Papa ? T'es sur que ca va ? Tu as la même façon d'agir que lui** , fit remarquer Albus, surpris de l'absence d'esprit de son père.

Ses mots réveillèrent Harry qui quitta sa torpeur. Il allait bien mais ses pensées lui rappelaient tant de sensations fortes et intenses, éprouvé par un seul baiser.

\- **Je vais bien** , rassura Harry, plus pour lui même que pour son fils. **Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?**

Albus sentit une gêne dans ses paroles. Mais il accepta de changer de sujet. Parce que son père n'avait pas forcément besoin de ça.

.

Drago étudiait pas mal de dossier. Des devoirs de centaines de classes. Mal fait, pas assez précis ou trop précis. Presque comme des recette à la moldu. Surtout s'il ajoutait à cela, un souvenir de trois semaines, aussi frais que s'il avait été fait, il y a tout juste une heure. Parce que voilàa ce que cela représentait. Un moment pris, comme ça, entre deux anciens ennemis de Poudlard. Entre deux garçons devenus des hommes. Puis des pères et maris pour finir célibataires. Il soupira et se cala plus fort dans son fauteuil. La situation lui échappait. Ce petit moment passé à bécoter Potter lui revenait mais dans ses rêves, il prolongeait son moment jusqu'à le prendre totalement sur ce plateaui de travail de cuisine. Et le matin, son membre était à son paroxysme de plaisir et d'envie.

Drago sentait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se relever juste en regardant Potter. Tout ça pour un baiser.

- **Mr Malefoy** , appela une vois féminine.

Il sursauta, pris à rêvasser ou réfléchir et fixa la directrice, Minerva Mcgonagall qui le toisait, un plateau de victuailles à bout de baguettes.

\- **Professeur Mcgonagall ? Je peux vous êtres utile** ? Se reprit rapidement le jeune homme.

La vieille directrice eut la soudaine envie de rire aux mots Professeur, sortit tout droit de la bouche de son ancien élève.

- **Je ne vous ai pas vu au diner de ce soir. Cela m'intriguait vu que vous ne manquez jamais le repas du soir.**

Drago jeta un oeil sur l'horloge pour ensuite soupirer. Il ne s'était même pas aperçut de l'heure entre ses copies et son trouble pour Potter. Ou plutôt à cause de lui.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Mes pensées ont été si occuper que j'en ai oublié mon but premier ou encore de manger.**

La directrice eut un rire amusé. Elle connaissait cela quand ce fut son cas en tant que professeur de Métamorphose.

\- **Je peux comprendre. Mais quel est donc cette chose qui vous titille ainsi. Même le jeune Albus Potter la remarquait plus que les autres** , fit remarquer Minerva.

Drago observa sa patronne et ancienne professeur de Métamorphose. Il n'avait pas la force de dire à celle-ci, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Comment lui expliquer que son pire ennemi était devenu son plus ultime fantasme, qu'il l'avait embrassé avec une incroyable tendresse mais surtout avec la furieuse envie de le déshabiller et de lui montrer tout sa folie sexuelle ? Le risque de la choquer lui déplût et il n'était pas encore prêt à gérer tout cela. Encore moins sa directrice énervée par les propos qu'ils pourraient tenir en parlant d'Harry, l'un de ses élèves préférés. Pourtant, elle demeura là, présente, attendant une éventuelle explication.

\- **Un ou deux soucis qui s'arrangera avec le temps professeur** , tenta de rassurer Drago.

Bien qu'elle fasse mine d'y croire, la directrice de l'école ne dit rien de plus et déposa le plateau devant lui.

\- **Mangez cela. Clea vous aidera à trouver une éventuelle solution au sujet de vous et de Potter,** dit-elle, un sourire au lèvres.

Le nom de famille d'Harry le surprit et il la regarda, figé alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la porte. Il se leva, manquant de faire tomber la nourriture sur lui alors qu'elle disparut derrière celle-ci. Encore sous la surprise, il se rassit aussitôt et soupira. Il regarda la pomme et se mordilla la lèvre. Dans trois jours, les élèves revenaient des Vacances de Noël. S'il avait du temps, dans un Weekend, il irait voir Potter. Pour s'expliquer. Et.. s'excuser.. s'il était pas encore pris d'une subite envie de le dévorer sur place.


End file.
